


Out of no where.

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:42:31
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: How they met and what happened next.. sort of in series six and stretching over into the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Jared and Jensen get it together, PG13 nothing naughty am being kind to my muse it's only just returned dont want to wear it out yet.

  
Author's notes: Read and love.... please....  


* * *

It’s not going to be easy, we both know that, we both know what the fall out will be like we’ve seen it before and to be honest not many survive. To be honest I don’t care anymore I am so sick of living a lie, I just want the truth to be out there, well as out there as innuendo will allow. We have our wives and families to consider as well and that isn’t the part that makes me feel nauseous, it’s the fans; and I don’t mean them squeaking with glee when they discover we are sort of together it’s those that truly believe that we are “Sam and Dean” and live their lives in that precarious unreality. So how did all this happen well you have to step back in time to when series six was almost finished. 

 

I didn’t want to be in the trailer right then, I wanted to be at home with my parents safe and snug in the seclusion of my family but I’m a grown up, so I’m told. It’s my responsibility now to live my life the way I want and do the things that I want to do including loving another man, technically leaving my wife and ripping they heart out of my family. I’m not made of stone and I know my parents and siblings will be saddened by the breakup but not entirely surprised if I’m honest. Christmas was a total wash out and it just showed how far that void between my wife and I had gotten, I just buried my head so deep in the sand I never truly saw what pain she was in. She was angry and had every right to be, she wanted us to settle and have kids; you know the usual stuff that women of a certain age suddenly want like yesterday. I can’t say she was totally innocent in all of this and there had been rumours about her infidelities. I know I was faithful even if temptation sat just a few feet away from me and we shared a house, but that didn’t mean I didn’t want him in the worst possible way, only I never acted on my impulses.

 

I’ve not felt like this for a man ever, well okay there was this one time but that’s inconsequential now and I was only 16 and very uncertain of my sexuality at the time, but knew I liked women more. That was until I met my co-star and boy he knocked me over as soon as I saw him, and I said as much telling someone in an interview that he was too damn good looking to play my brother, or words to that effect. 

 

He’d gotten married just a couple of months before me and weeks into his marriage you could see the cracks appearing, I heard the rows and saw her tear stained little face appearing out of their shared room on numerous occasions. I didn’t want to be party to any of it and like the huge coward I am when it comes to confrontations I hid, taking myself to another friend’s house for a week or so until she’d left to go back to LA. She stayed there and they didn’t have much contact over the summer months either, which was odd since they were supposed to have spent time with her parents in July and his parents in August. That all went south when she announced in late September that she wanted out and promptly packed her stuff and left. I never did ask what happened mainly because I was going through something similar and my heart was being broken again.

 

Yes I did love her, of course I did, but she got unreasonable and stressed then she had a go at my family, in fact anything in my life. I didn’t want to listen to her long list of things that I needed to change so she could be happy, in fact I just shut her out and that’s when she found someone else, which hurt, then again I have only myself to blame I did push her away. I suppose I wanted her to be perfect, but she was only human after all.

 

A knock at the trailer door shakes me out of my memories making me jump slightly; I clear my throat before opening the door and smiling sweetly at the intern who’d been sent to collect me. The walk to the set could have been half way up Mount Everest for all the strength missing in me, I felt so drained I could hardly put one foot in front of the other without the possibility of falling over. I’d given him an ultimatum just a few days earlier when the set was shut down after an avalanche up one of the mountains had closed the roads off so we were unable to do a lot of the outdoor shoots. He’d not said anything to me at all, just looked at me once and left the trailer, then again this was a big thing to deal with wasn’t it. It wasn’t like it should have been a surprise to him; in reality it was him that came on to me in the first place, him that would hug me out of the blue and for no apparent reason. Not that I minded no of course I didn’t, I loved it in fact, so why did he deal with my request by walking away, I’d gone over and over that time and time again until I was dizzy. 

 

I rounded the corner and the set was all up and running, lights were on and they were fiddling with sound effects I could see him standing over on the opposite side of the cameras talking on his phone. I knew if he didn’t come over before they called for quiet I was doomed and our friendship and potential relationship would end there and then.

 

I could at least handle that it would hurt sure, but I would eventually get over it, just like I would the divorce and all the speculation in the papers. My mother had been on the ‘phone almost daily asking me what was going on and I hadn’t the heart to tell her the real reason so said that Danni and I just couldn’t get it right. I remember my mother sighing but saying no more on the matter, my mother is just too subtle for her own good really.

 

He looked up and heads over towards me, for that I am at least thankful, he smiles but it’s not supernova it’s just a small friendly smile and my heart sinks a little. He says hi and I say hi back, but that’s where the conversation ends as we are required to do our bit in front of the camera. I think we get through it reasonably, there are no embarrassed giggling from anywhere and when the director of the week calls cut and wraps that scene up I breathe a sigh of relief. He looks at me now his eyes are telling me we need to speak urgently so I follow him for a break which usually consists of us drinking coffee and talking bull shit for an hour or until the next scene is ready. Not today though I follow him past the coffee and donuts and other delicacies he be munching on happily, we go about as far as we can with all the trucks, trailers and assorted vehicles and stand in a fairly cold area. The wind is literally blowing down my shirt and I’m freezing my nuts off here, he doesn’t seem to feel the cold, I’m cursing the fact that I’ve lost weight and almost walk into him when he stops.

 

He turns and looks at me with infinite sadness, those eyes are almost full of tears, I watch distraught as a single tear threads its way down his face. My initial thought was to brush it away but I didn’t think he’d appreciate that gesture and explaining a broken nose or black eye wasn’t going to be easy. I stand my ground and try to keep eye contact he prefers it that way, but I find looking at him is too painful so I look at my boots or should I say Dean’s boots and think how nice and warm my feet are. The rubbish you think about when you are in a state of near collapse from not sleeping with worry about loving the man you’ve co-stared with for six years. He speaks to me but I don’t really hear him when I don’t answer he grabs me by the shoulders and literally makes me look up at him.

 

“Did you hear me Jensen?” He sounds a little agitated now knowing we don’t have much time to mess around like a couple of kids.

 

“No Jared, I’m too damn scared to listen.” I answer him, feeling instantly foolish.

 

“I love you Jensen, always have from the moment we met.” He says it with that deep rich soft voice of his, sending shivers down my spine.

 

I look up at him so surprised as this wasn’t the reaction I expected, okay I expected I love you Jensen but only as a brother, I can’t be what you want me to be blah blah etc etc. No but wait a second he said he loved me and had from the moment we met, my ears were obviously playing tricks on me. I can hear him laughing at me I must have looked a right sight staring at him like he’d sprouted two heads. He hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe but oh lord that hug meant everything to me, he knew how I felt and now I knew how he felt what could be simpler.

 

Now we had to come to a decision about what to do next, well that was easier said than done and with all the best intentions it was never going to be a simple as, we’ll live together no one will notice. I must have been on crack at that time because when it hit the gossips on television and newspapers well you’d have thought we’d both committed murder the way it was reported. From the sensational “sharing a love nest and breaking up two marriages – story on page four” to a few lines in another magazine about us always being “close”, none of them had even a sprinkling of truth. We needed to get this straight once and for all so chose a well known magazine with a writer who didn’t beat around the bush and print a load of crap. She turned out to be a huge fan of Supernatural and chatted about the series pushing in a few questions on how we met, how we got on until we realised she was being much more subtle than either of us had given her credit for. 

 

Now all we had to do was wait for the publication to come out and see what flack that produced. We’d both already had telephone conversations with our ex wives families, usually ending in them wishing we both eat shit and die. My own family was reasonably okay with things; Jared’s on the other hand were not it took them a little time to come around. Friends varied from the “really!! Like we didn’t know!” sarcastic answer to “you make me sick”, which hurt when that was from someone you knew really well and respected them hugely but because of their own issues couldn’t deal with having a gay friend. Their loss as Jared said, and I agreed.

 

When the magazine did finally come out it was written pretty well and put our situation across in an impartial manner which I appreciated, it didn’t apportion blame to anyone and said we had marriage difficulties like everyone. Only problem was that we lived in that fish bowl called Hollywood and that wasn’t a particularly forgiving place, all in all we were both satisfied with the outcome of the interview and how we were portrayed.

 

I can’t say it was easy in the months and year that followed, the series went to the top of the ratings in the US, and were initially offered a series seven which is in the pipeline right now. Both of us worked on different projects and were apart for probably the longest we would ever be apart and that was nearly seven months, that was really hard but we survived. My mother, bless her, bemoaned the fact that I’d never be a father, to which Jared smuttily said it wasn’t for want of trying, I wanted a huge hole to appear in the floor to swallow me up. Mum had the good grace to smile at Jared then clip him hard around the back of the head with her oven glove. My dad pretty much accepted us immediately, so did Josh and Mac, so with my family sorted we just had to get Jared’s in line with mine. That was probably the hardest, Jared’s mum was adamant that Jared should have at least tried harder with his marriage and that was when I found out why she left. She apparently knew how he felt about me and couldn’t handle seeing me on a daily basis it was just too much for her. 

 

Jared was truly sorry about all that but he trusted her to be secretive about private stuff but well she couldn’t help it she sold her story to the papers which really knocked any support we had back a few months. We seriously thought about leaving Hollywood and heading somewhere else, certainly not Texas the toleration rate there was a little low to say the least, it looked like Canada would have to endure us.

 

All in all I can look back now after almost two years have passed and not regret it at all, I’m in contact with Danni now and we speak at least once a fortnight, she’s engaged and he seems to be a decent sort. Gen well she hasn’t spoken to Jared since the divorce was final and is probably going to keep it that way, Jared thinks she’s either plotting his downfall or has found someone else in her life as she’s dipped off the radar. My parents have been brilliant and Jared’s are getting better and better as the time goes by, Megan Jared’s sister visits us in Canada regularly. We’ve both several things in the pipeline and we are truly happy, all except one thing we can’t decide what to call our daughter.


End file.
